lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 899
Report #899 Skillset: Stealth Skill: Ghostwalk Org: Ninjakari Status: Completed Jan 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Ghostwalk is currently a 15-room limited teleport. It takes balance, time and power, making it worse than anyone who has reflexes and a pig nose or mystery map - or even a scry enchant - allowing people to simply walk to the location (within 15 rooms) and being just as stealthy if shrouded. It isn't a viable option when compared with more common and widely-available methods. To make the skill more ideal, either change the limitations/power usage, or rework the ability into a more interesting chase mechanic. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make Ghostwalk an actual walk. Activating ghostwalk on a target within 15 rooms will cause you to start moving towards them, at a rate of three rooms per second, until you are interrupted (blockage or being unable to walk), you enter the target's room, or the target is more than 15 rooms away when you go to move. Cut the power cost to 1 power as it is still relatively easy to block (i.e. cows, carcer, etc). Requires balance/eq to initiate but takes none while walking. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce or remove the time it takes to teleport. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Increase or remove the limitation on distance. Player Comments: ---on 12/22 @ 18:20 writes: Solution 1 is fine. ---on 1/2 @ 19:51 writes: Solution 1 ---on 1/3 @ 08:21 writes: Solution one ---on 1/3 @ 10:02 writes: Solution 1 ---on 1/7 @ 18:59 writes: I agree with the others. Solution 1. ---on 1/9 @ 15:52 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 1/10 @ 17:17 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 1/16 @ 02:34 writes: In the modern age of Maps/Nose combined with Mudlet mapper, autowalk can be enacted within the click of a hyperlink and move at the greatest speed possible. This report seeks to replicate this particular dingbat & scripting setup, but falls quite short. First, Ghostwalk moves past traps, gravity, shrines, cows, enemy territory (but not doors) as a silent, short-ranged teleport. The current proposal moves much slower than Mudlet mapper autowalk, and is susceptible to every movement obstacle between the stealth monk and target. As such, this report would greatly weaken Ghostwalk and would make the skill even more unusable. Solutions 2 & 3 don't offer much of a fix to Ghostwalk either. I vigorously object to this report and would love to see the problem rerun with ammended solutions. ---on 1/18 @ 04:23 writes: Maybe it is slower than Mudlet mapper autowalker for some particular players who live right next to Lusternia's servers, but for most, I feel that three rooms a second is a decent average. This could be increased if it is truly felt that this speed is too slow. In addition, if people auto walking is so fast, how do you expect to be able to have them stay within 15 rooms of you while you cast the teleport? At least this version starts tracking right away. It's not meant to catch people autowalking from area to area, it's meant to catch people in combat in one area who are moving around manually, and do it faster than waiting for map balance several times during tracking. This is still a significant upgrade that could become quite useful. ---on 1/18 @ 04:55 writes: It's not the speed to which I am outright opposed, it's the liability of no- brain walking through hostile territory and stumbling upon obstacles that concerns me. As-is, Ghostwalk currently bypasses soft obstacles. This report would give up one aspect that makes Ghostwalk useful for providing an in-game workaround to the Dingbat / Mudlet Mapper walk-to. I'd rather see this report more directly address this concern. For example, WHAT IF you were to move out of phase-- bypassed soft obstacles like cows, shrines, statues, etc (not walls & doors)-- until you reached the target? This aspect would put the GHOST into a Ghostwalk and directly address my main concern. ---on 1/22 @ 10:12 writes: So I understand your issue is with its counterability (that is, how easy it is to stop this skill from being useful). I feel like perhaps if we were to decrease this factor we would have to increase the power cost. The reason I have suggested the power cost be reduced to 1 is so that this can be initiated up to two or three times without impacting the ability of the Stealth user to effectively engage their target with powered attacks, giving them extremely effective chase across long distances. Honestly I would rather increase the room/sec rate than try and decrease the counterability - but how exactly would you change Sol 1 to suit, regarding your concerns? ---on 1/24 @ 11:34 writes: Again, my major objections to this report were 1) GhostWalk serves a purpose of bypassing obstacles & traps, 2) Solution 1 "nerfs" this intent of GhostWalk because you can walk into harms way/fail walk at cost of power, 3) the FREE! and open source Mudlet Mapper autowalk-- esp combined with scry, map, nose, etc.-- supersedes GhostWalk and ingame autowalk. The acceptance of Report 946 puts a new spin on this report. Basically new Hyper would address some concerns about your solution 1. However, I would prefer the skill cost 0 power. I more strongly favour solution 3 by increasing room limit in the 25 - 40 range. This would be quick & easy to implement. ---on 1/24 @ 18:32 writes: I might favour a compromise between sol 3 and a cost reduction but I would still prefer to see sol 1 work out somehow, perhaps by removing the cost or raising the cost and adding some kind of phasing. The reason I like sol 1 so much is that while scent-tracking is not always reliable and map-tracking takes too long to start walking in most cases to actually catch your target in their room, sol 1 would really shine as a utility and standout ability of stealth users. And I still don't agree with your point 3) - autowalk is NOT what you're talking it up to be for most players including myself (with a decent connection), having an ingame autowalk would be far better, even at 3 room/sec. Like I said, that particular number could be balanced around the average walking speed better by using data I don't have available. Even as-is sol 1 would be a skill I personally would use constantly, as opposed to never in its current state. ---on 1/25 @ 02:43 writes: Scent/Scry is mainly unreliable with repeating room names like in the seas. Let's drop the argument about Mudlet Mapper Goto (not Lusternia Auto Walk) speed. The main point is you can have a walker free of cost or skill. Your solution 1 would be ideal if it out of phased temporarily to bypass obstacles at cost of power. Also, it should have perpetual tracking until arrival. That is... it should not just walk to where the person WAS when used, it should keep walking till it meets them. ---on 1/25 @ 11:55 writes: For consistency and clarity, when I say "Mudlet Mapper Script", this is the product to which I refer --> http://wiki.mudlet.org/w/IRE_mapping_script ---on 1/30 @ 20:25 writes: I side with Janalon here, it's not that useful to have a worse version of a map+autowalk. Perhaps replace ghostwalk with a skill that allows you to scry a person for their room ID without aethersight ticking, free if it's local area OR another skill variation, with a power cost if it's out of area?